


Carried Away

by BringMeJavaBringMeJoy



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeJavaBringMeJoy/pseuds/BringMeJavaBringMeJoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was due to extreme misfortune, and much to Erik's dismay, that he had completely fallen in love with Charles Xavier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carried Away

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the AU Prompt : We're both on the Debate Team and we can't discuss our topic without yelling at eachother.

Charles Xavier was a headache.

Three months earlier Erik had discovered that he had the misfortune of attending the same University as the bumbling telepath along with the greater misfortune of sharing all five of his scheduled classes with him. Erik's dislike for Charles hadn't been conceived because the man was a mutant; Erik himself being a mutant, admired Charles' unique mutation. Erik had actually been thrilled when he first learned of a fellow mutant attending his school; he could recall seeking Charles out on the second day of school, ecstatic to communicate with someone that could understand the isolation of attending a school where the majority of students were homo-sapiens; however it was upon meeting Charles and learning about his "peaceful" policies on mutant rights that made Erik distrustful of him.

Unfortunately for Erik, Charles would become a continuous presence in Erik's life. 

Over the course of the next three dreadful months, Charles and Erik had managed to find a way to argue with each other in all of their classes; their fights had occurred so often that during the first month of classes their Professors had threatened to kick them both out if their fighting continued. This had led to a decrease in their classroom arguments but had increased the rising tension between the two. Other than their opposing views on how mutant rights should advance, Erik actually rather liked Charles. He had quickly learned that they supported similar movements, they were both feminists, supports of the LGBT movement (Erik had even learned that Charles was homosexual, another thing they had in common) it seemed that Erik's irritation over mutants rights was the only thing keeping them from being friends or possible more.

It was after one fight in their Advanced Calculus class, which they had been kicked out of for disrupting class, that Erik had made an unfortunate self-discovery.

"You aren't listening to me, Erik!" Charles exclaimed as they exited the classroom. "There is no reason for a war between humans and mutants, the earth belongs to all of us, regardless of genetic formation, neither group is superior to the other."

Erik couldn't even recall how they had even began arguing about this topic, but they always managed to find a way. Erik faced Charles dead on and stood his ground. "Do you honestly think that every human thinks the way you do? Do you think that there aren't humans in the world who are, right now, performing tests on mutants?" Erik shot at him

Charles scrunched up his face "That is not what I was saying Erik; there are good humans and bad humans, good mutants and bad mutan-" Erik cut him off.

"You are too naive, Charles."

That was when Charles looked to the ceiling and scoffed, and Erik got a view of Charles' pale neck peeking out through the collar of his button up shirt. It was the first time that Erik had actually seen Charles' neck, and for the four seconds that he was able to see it, he was momentarily mesmerized by it. He couldn't help but gaze at his adam's apple, and spot three freckles lining Charles' throat. Within those four seconds, Erik's increased heart rate wasn't caused by frustration. Before Charles could tilt his head back down to continue his fight with Erik, he was already walking away. 

That was the beginning of Erik's preposterous crush on Charles Xavier. 

The first few days were the same as any new crush; Erik began staring at Charles more often than he cared to admit, he began to watch how the sun reflected off of Charles' chestnut hair, and how it sometimes created a rusty reddish tint. He soon noticed that on the rare day that Charles failed to shave, he would have red stubble upon his face, rather than brown. Erik was completely embarrassed by himself that he had even noticed all of these useless details.

Erik didn't completely hate himself for the crush until he began to stare at pictures of Charles on social media sites. It wasn't that Erik had gone looking for them, he had stumbled upon them one night while visiting his friend Emma.

Erik had asked to borrow Emma's phone for a moment, and when she had handed it to him Erik found himself staring at a photo of his crush. "Is that Charles?" He asked before he could stop himself.

"Yes, don't freak out, I know you hate him sugar." She said with a wave of her hand. "You have to admit though, the boy is attractive and incredibly photogenic." Emma moved a misplaced strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Also, you can't blame me for being interested in the only other telepath on campus. It's a rare gift, you know." 

Erik only grunted in response; Charles' photo had nearly the same effect on him as Charles had in person. Erik took advantage of his chance to memorize every inch of Charles' face without him knowing. Erik found himself counting the freckles lining Charles' nose, his eyes lingered on Charles' sinfully red lips, and Erik was soon lost in the beautiful blue eye's. Erik couldn't believe that he only ever got to see this lovely face when it was angry or irritated. He did his best to ignore how his heart began to pound in his chest.

"You know," Emma announced, breaking the spell. She shifted closer to Erik, taking back her phone. "If we go to his account we can see more of his pictures." 

And to her word, Erik and Emma managed to spend the next 20 minutes staring at countless pictures of Charles. For the most part this was done in silence, it was only every few pictures that Emma would make a comment, usually something along the lines 'I think that might be his sister.' or 'These must be his friends back home.' 

While Erik was more of less grateful of Emma having indulge him in staring at photos of his crush without judgement; found himself becoming increasingly more angry about the crush even existing, and now that Emma knew about it, there was no denying it.

Emma thankfully never mentioned Charles' name, she understood Erik's own irritation about the man, however it didn't stop her from occasionally teasing Erik about his crush.

It was a warm Tuesday morning that Erik received a text from Emma stating : I hear your crush likes men in turtlenecks.

While Erik initially had rolled his eyes at her message, he somehow found himself walking outside, in 76 degrees, wearing a black turtleneck to class.

He was extremely annoyed and overheated by the time he had arrived to class, he was instantly relieved when he walked into the air conditioned classroom. However, before he headed to his own seat he shot a glance to where Charles was sitting and was surprised to find that Charles was staring at him. Erik made his way to his seat and he could feel Charles eyes remaining on him until he sat down.

It wasn't until after class, when Erik caught Charles staring at him again, that Erik sent Emma a 'thank you' text.

While Charles and Erik still had the same recurring arguments, a different sort of tension between the two of them began steadily rising. With every argument Erik began walking away, frustrated for a different reason than he had been at the beginning of the school year.

Erik also began blindly following the 'helpful' text messages Emma would send him about his crush. Erik had acquired a large number of turtlenecks that he was able to wear more comfortably thanks to the cooling weather; and after one message stating that Charles had a thing for men who were bilingual, Erik began showing of the many languages he was able to speak. Whatever Charles favorite book was, became the next book on Erik's reading list.

It was pathetic really, Erik told himself as much on nights where he thought about it too much. He couldn't stop though. He couldn't stop himself from staring at the oversized sweaters that Charles had began to wear; he couldn't help but watch Charles when he spotted him in public; he couldn't help but pay full attention to whatever Charles was saying at the moment; he couldn't help that his heart no skipped a beat at the very thought of Charles, or that his stomach was in knots; or that now, with every fiber of his being, he couldn't help but regret that he hadn't given Charles a chance, that he had continued fighting with him, that blew his chance of ever being with Charles.

It didn't stop him though, it didn't stop him from wanting and it didn't stop him from trying.

This is what lead Erik to sign up for the debate team, after receiving a text from Emma that Charles was already signed up.

"This is so stupid." He told Emma later that night over pizza. He was sat on the floor leaning against her pastel blue love seat.

Emma scowled at him "I hope you aren't talking about your joining the debate team, seeing as it was my suggestion." Erik looked at her.

"That's not what I said, Emma." He told her before taking a bite of his pizza.

She smirked at him. "Good, because I honestly think you and Charles would make a perfect couple," She said before taking a bite of her own pizza. "You're just too fat headed to realise it yet."

"I don't want us to be a couple" Erik huffed

Emma glared at him. "That attitude is the very reason why you two aren't a couple yet, sugar."

Erik didn't bother talking back after that comment and instead tried to avoid conversation for the rest of the night. He didn't want to date Charles, or at least he didn't want to want to date him. He thought the man to be spoiled and ignorant, yet he couldn't get enough of him.

And it seemed that Eriks joining the debate team along with Charles only heightened their tension. It also seemed that no matter the topic, no matter their own opinions, they would always square off and oppose one another. Erik loved every second of it.

He finally had an excuse to stare at Charles, to talk to Charles, to fight with Charles, to yell at Charles. Erik also hated every second of it. The frustration that was created by their fighting was soon accompanied by longing, and that longing only created more frustration. 

It soon became that Erik couldn't have a debate with Charles without screaming at him and fantasizing about fucking him.

While Charles always fought with Erik and screamed right back, he didn't seem to be returning Erik's feelings. Erik had asked Emma more than once if she knew anything about how Charles' feelings towards Erik and she has yet to actually find an answer.

It was agonizing for Erik, to see his face everyday and not know.

It was agonizing for Erik to admit that he was falling in love with Charles, and they weren't even friends.

He was so very fearful of Charles finding out and laughing at him, of Charles reading his mind and learning about how desperately Erik wanted him; however Emma had told him that she had spoken to Charles a few times, discussing their own experiences as a telepath, and Charles had told her had he tries his best to stay out of peoples minds, and he tries to ignore what he does read. That information was the only thing that could help him sleep at night sometimes.

Erik was beyond frustrated, and yet he couldn't stop.

Which is what lead to Charles and Erik, getting in such a huge argument, that the other members of the debate team collectively decided to just leave the two alone to their debate. Neither Charles nor Erik had even noticed that they were alone, they were so caught up in their argument.

"You are absolutely mad! You honestly think that exterminating the human race would be beneficial to mutants!" Charles accused Erik, his face reddening from anger.

"Human's have tried to exterminate their own kind just because of a difference of skin color or religion, and soon enough they'll try and exterminate us, and it's not like they haven't already been trying!" Erik shouted.

Charles stepped closer to Erik. " You think that I don't know that, Erik? It makes me sick that there are poor, innocent, defenceless mutants that are murdered or experimented on, but killing off an entire species is not the answer to saving those mutants!"

Erik took a step towards Charles. "Well then, how are we supposed to save them? Are you just going to give a speech and the humans will just let them go? You're ignorant if you think that way."

"I'm ignorant?" Charles laughed. "You're the mad man talking about killing off all the humans." 

Erik felt his hands shake, and his heart was starting to race. He was so angry with Charles, he was such a naive fool. The tension was becoming too great for Erik to handle, he knew that he had to leave before he did something he'd regret.

"You're a spoiled child." Erik then tried to push past Charles toward the exit, but Charles had clasped his hand onto Erik biceps.

"No!" Charles demanded "You always walk away in the middle of our conversations, why won't you stay and listen for once." Erik laughed

"You call this a conversation?" Erik tried to free himself from Charles grasp.

"We're are discussing topic that we are both very passionate about; and I'm trying to make you understand that peace is an option here" Charles pleaded.

"Peace was never an option." Erik said, yanking Charles' hand off of him.

Charles just reached out and grabbed Erik again. "Please, my friend, listen to me."

Erik felt his heart flutter in his chest, Erik had longed to be Charles' friend, but he didn't think he could even risk losing Charles as a friend if he expressed his feelings. Erik turned to look at him. "I'm not your friend, Charles." Charles' beautiful blue eyes contained such sadness upon Erik's sentence, but Charles face was scrunched up in frustration.

"If I'm not your friend, then just what the hell am I to you?" Charles demanded.

Erik had told himself that he wouldn't risk it, that he couldn't risk it. He had told himself that he would walk away before he could do anything stupid; he had told himself that he didn't love Charles Xavier, and he told himself repeatedly that he could have him either.

But Erik couldn't care less about what he had told himself.

Erik's hand quickly cupped Charles' faced and smashed their lips together. Charles gasp at the sudden movement. Erik, himself, sighed upon the kiss, it having been better than any of his fantasies. Erik had longed for this moment for months and he couldn't get enough of the sweet taste of Charles' mouth and kept kissing him. That is until he realised what he was doing.

Erik quickly pushed himself off of Charles and stood frozen. He could feel the blood draining from his face as he watched Charles.

An apology was right on his lips until Charles, surprisingly, placed a firm hand on the back of Erik's neck, pulling him down and reclaiming his lips.

Erik tightly wrapped his arms around Charles as he sucked on his lower lip. Charles broke the kiss from a moment to plant soft kisses along Erik jawline, Erik inhaled a jagged breath and kissed Charles' again. Charles' had parted his lips this time, and Erik quickly began tasting the soft, warm inside of Charles' mouth.

He combed his fingers through Charles' hair and traced down his back. Charles' released a sweet moan. Erik backed him into a desked and lifted his hips onto it. Charles then wrapped his legs around Erik's waist as he began to leave a trail of kisses along his neck. Erik went to pull off Charles' sweater when Charles' stopped him.

Charles was breathless as he spoke. "Wait...how..how far are we planning to go?" Charles questioned "Because we can't just do 'it' in here someone could walk in; plus there's lubricants and condoms; oh and do you have any diseases? Because I'm clean an-" Erik had to end his ramblings.

"Charles-" Charles had quickly cut him off.

"Erik, it's extremely important to protect oneself from-"

"I'm clean, I checked before school started, and I've yet to have sex with anyone." Erik informed him. He forced himself to take deep breaths to relax himself. He was already half hard and he could see that Charles was as well. He was amazed that Charles was able to stop and even discuss with him.

"Alright, we're both clean, that's fantastic. Ah, do you have lube and condoms? Because I have some in my dorm room and I also, fortunately, don't have a roommate, so unless you would rather we do it-" Erik had to end Charles' ramblings again.

"Yes, Charles, your dorm is fine." Both he and Charles went to move, but Erik had to stop him. "But, you? You're fine with this?" He had to know. "You want this?" Erik's heart hammered in his chest.

"Want this?" Charles laughed. "Oh my friend; I've wanted you since I first saw you in that turtleneck" Charles made a point to kiss him again.

Erik cursed to himself, as he forcefully pulled himself off of Charles, they gathered their things, and raced to Charles' dorm room.

They had barely made it through the door before Erik had pinned Charles against wall and kissed him senseless. Erik devoured Charles' lips and savoured the taste. He trailed his fingers down Charles' torso and finally yanked off his sweater, Erik then began working on taking off the button up shirt Charles had on underneath his sweater, and Erik soon was able to see the beautiful pale chest beneath it. Erik's hands began wandering Charles' chest and Erik began sucking on Charles' neck. 

Erik laughed when Charles yelped when he nipped his neck; Charles let out a huff and then went to pull off Erik top. Once Erik's shirt was removed, Charles traced his index finger over the lines of Erik's muscles, as his traced further down Charles kissed Erik again, and Erik held Charles as close as he could.

They stumbled their way to Charles bed, Erik had crawled his way ontop of Chares, kissing his way down his stomach.

Charles was breathing heavily. "So this is how it'll work out then? You on top be on bottom?"

Erik placed a wet kiss on Charles' belly button. "If that's how you want it." was the only answer Erik could really think of.

"If it's how I want it." Charles breathed "Oh god, yes, yes, I want that but," Charles took a breath "Aren't we moving a little fast? Shouldn't we save that for the next time, or the, fourth time?" Charles questioned.

Erik was stunned that Charles was considering doing this once, let alone possibly four times. He couldn't believe that Charles wanted him. "We can wait, we'll go as slow as we need to." upon hearing his answer, Charles reached down and pulled Erik backup for another kiss. 

Erik cradled Charles' head in his hands, and Charles began thrusting against him. Erik smiled through the kiss "Eager, are we?"

He could feel Charles smile as well, "Oh, shut up." was his only response.

Erik, himself was in need of some friction, and they managed to break apart long enough to pull off their pants and boxers. After greedily taking Charles in all his glory, he kissed Charles again, warmed his fingers with lube, and took them both in his hand.

Erik would have never imagined that he'd been here. That he'd eventually be in Charles Xavier's room, lying naked with him, and slowly jerking eachother off.

Erik worked their cocks together, moaning from the friction. Charles moaned his name and Erik became drunk off of the sound of it. Their bodies rocked together, their hot breaths mixed with each other. Erik did everything he could to make this pleasurable for Charles, and eventually Charles was the one to come first, with Erik soon after.

They laid side by side panting. Erik found himself in a complete state of bliss.

After a moment, Charles turned and nuzzled his nose into Erik's collarbone. "I'm so glad we stopped fighting." he commented.

Erik could help but smile "Me too." He said as he planted a kiss into Charles' hair.

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2 am and i have school tomorrow why did i do this


End file.
